mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey's Show and Tell/Transcripts
Transcript Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. chuckles I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald? - Present! - Daisy? - Here! - Goofy? - chuckles Here! - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Oh! Here! - Mickey? - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Mickey's Show and Tell. squeaks Hiya! Welcome to our clubhouse. Today, everyone is bringing over their favorite shapes so we can have... Show and Tell with shapes! - whirring - Whoa! What's that sound? Let's go outside and see! Mickey Look! It's a space ship! all Ooh! barking I've got to see it up close! Oh, goodness. I wonder who's in there! It's our special guest... ...Martian Mickey, all the way from the planet Mars! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Hiya, Earth Mickey! Hiya, Martian Mickey! Oh, boy! I wanna take a picture of Martian Mickey! I better get my camera. Say, Martian Mickey, what shape did you bring for Show and Tell? Get ready, Earth Mickey, 'cuz I brought more than one shape. I brought five shapes. They're all my pet shapes! and barking Mickey I brought my pet sphere, my pet cube, my pet cone, my pet cylinder, and my pet pyramid. squeaking chittering giggles I sure like the color of the pet sphere, 'cuz he's red, just like my pants! mumbling Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! and squealing Oh, no! My pets! They've run away! Don't worry, we'll help you find 'em. Will you help us find all of Martian Mickey's pets? You will? Swell! C'mon! To the Mousekedoer! ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ chuckles ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Hot dog! We have a hot dog! A tissue! sneezes A big net. And the mystery Mouseketool! That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools the Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ chuckles ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ Now let's get going. We've got to help Martian Mickey find his lost pets! beep - Ooh! - howling Mickey Wow! Neat! Earth Mickey, maybe my pet shape chart can help us. Each time we find one of my pets, it'll light up on the chart. chiming Then, we'll let it play in the clubhouse sandbox while we look for the next one. But they're kinda tricky. They like to hide near shapes that are the same shape as they are. So, if we're looking for your pet cube, we might find him hiding near something shaped like a cube! Yeah! Come on, Pluto, time for you to use your sniffer and sniff out those shapes. sniffing Come on, everybody. Follow Pluto! sniffing Hiya, Donald! Martian Mickey, wait! Say, "cheese"! yells What? What an embarrassment! sniffing barking Gosh! One of the martian pet shapes must be hiding around here. Hmmm... these are the boxes that Pluto and I are bringing to Show and Tell. What shape are the boxes? Well, each side looks like a square, so these boxes are... cubes! Golly. My pet cube must be hiding in with those cube shaped boxes. and barking Ooh! Did you hear that? That sounds like a pet shape! ticking Does that sound like a pet shape? continues No, that's a clock tick-tocking. boing Is that a pet shape? sound continues Nope. That's a springy spring. and barking - squeaks - We found it! beeping and barking giggles Aren't you cute? Come on, pet cube, let's go to the sandbox! Let's check my shape chart. chime Minnie Hooray! We got the pet cube! ♪ We found a martian pet ♪ ♪ Oh boy, that's swell ♪ ♪ Now we're almost set ♪ ♪ For Mickey's Show and Tell ♪♪ Now let's go find the other martian pet shapes. - Pluto! - barks sniffing grumbling sighs Phew! Oh, hi everybody! These bowlin' balls sure are heavy. You see, a sphere, like this here bowlin' ball, is my favorite shape. - crash - yells yelps Whoops. Uh-oh! We've gotta catch those bowling balls! Quick! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey A hot dog. A tissue. A big net. And the mystery Mouseketool. Which Mouseketool can we use to catch the bowling balls? - bell - Right! The big net! We got ears, say "cheers!" Hooray! We caught them! Thanks everybody. And thanks Martian Mickey. chuckles Martian Mickey! Say, would you all help me count the bowling balls? I wanna make sure I've got all six. Sure, Goof! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Goofy Seven? But, I only brought six! Where'd the extra one come from? Hmm... What shape is a bowling ball? It's a sphere. Does Martian Mickey have a pet sphere? giggles He sure does. What color was the pet sphere? I think it was the same color as my pants. That's it! Red! That means the Martian pet is... ...the red sphere! chittering chuckles Hiya, Sphere! Nice to see ya again! Come on, let's take him back to the Clubhouse sandbox. and barking Let's check my shape chart. chimes Mickey Oh boy, we found the cube and the sphere. Let's keep lookin' for the other pet shapes. sniffing barks What is it, boy? Did you find another pet shape? yaps Aw, Pluto, ya silly mutt. That's not a martian pet! giggles No it's not! Those are my carrot cakes! I'm taking them to Show and Tell because they're my favorite shape. A pyramid. Mickey Gosh, my pet pyramid must be hiding in with the pyramid shaped carrot cakes. But how can we tell which cake is your pet? Well, I put sprinkly sprinkles on all the cakes I baked. So, that means if one of my cakes is missing sprinkles, it could be the pet pyramid! Let's take a look. Mickey Is it this one? Minnie Nah! Mickey How 'bout this one? Nope. Well, what about this one? - bell - all There it is! chittering and barking Let's check my shape chart again. - chimes - Mickey Yippee! We got Martian Mickey's pet pyramid! But we still need to find two more pets. They're pretty tricky, so let's keep lookin'! sniffing grunt sneezes giggles Hiya, Daisy! - Hello, Daisy. - Hi, everybody. And a special "hi" to you Martian Mickey. Hiya, Daisy. Wow, those are swell daisies. Thank you! Ya see, my favorite shape is a cylinder. And my vases have a cylinder shape. I want them to look extra nice for Show and Tell. excitedly We must be close to another martian pet. Maybe Martian Mickey's pet cylinder is hiding among Daisy's vases. But how can we find out which one? I've got an idea! I'll bet my pet cylinder would like a little snack. Sounds like a Mouseketool might help. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey Is there a snack we can offer Martian Mickey's pet cylinder? Mickey My pets really love Yum-Blatz. which is a snack that looks just like a hot dog! - bell - Mickey Hot dog! The hot dog! We got ears say "cheers!" Yum! Look what I have. a yummy hot dog... Oh, I mean, Yum-Blatz! squeaking burps Oh, excuse you! He sure loves Yum-Blatz! Thanks for finding my pet cylinder everybody! and barking Let's check the chart. - chimes - Minnie Oh, goody-goody! We got the pet cylinder! Mickey All right! So, we've found the cube, the sphere, the pyramid and the cylinder. Only one more Martian pet shape to find... the cone! sneezes Minnie Oh no, Pluto was sniffing all the flowers and now his nose is stuffed. Oh, dear! If Pluto can't use his sniffer, we'll never find Martian Mickey's last pet! Maybe Toodles has a Mouseketool that can help. Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey OK, we've got a tissue. And the mystery Mouseketool. Minnie Well, Pluto could blow his nose with a tissue! - bell - Let's try it! Mickey We got ears, say "cheers!". Here Pluto, blow! honking sniffing Oh! The tissue worked! sniffing Come on, let's go! Huh? barking Oh boy, we must be gettin' close to the last pet! Hey, there Mickey the Mouse! And hello to you, too, Minnie. And... uh, whoa! Who... who's the new mouse who looks like you but isn't you? Pete, meet Martian Mickey. He's visiting from Mars. But his little pet shapes got scared and ran away. Have you seen any of them? Uh... Nope. Nope. Sorry. All I've seen around here are my pointy party hats... ...with points! What shape are Pete's party hats? They're cones! Just like an ice cream cone! Say, maybe my pet cone is hiding with the party hats. Impossible! All of these here hats are for Show and Tell. And there's nine of 'em. See, I'll count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten? stutters But... but... but... gasp One of 'em must be my pet cone! Oh, how can ya know for sure? Well, she's really ticklish. So if we tickle her, she'll laugh chuckles and then we'll know it's her! Come on, everybody! giggle Let's tickle the hats and see which one laughs. giggle gasp Well, I'll be. Uh-oh! We're gonna need a Mouseketool. ...To catch that pet cone! Quick. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey All that's left is the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey What's today's mystery Mouseketool? Oh boy, jet shoes, just like Martian Mickey's! We picked all our Mouseketools! Say "super cheers!" Ooh, stylish! Everybody put on your jet shoes and stand up. Let's get jettin'! chittering Gotcha! squeaking Let's check my chart. - chimes - Minnie Hooray! We got all the pet shapes! - ♪ It's Show and Tell with shapes ♪ - ♪ Yeah ♪ ♪ Show and Tell with shapes ♪ Pluto and I brought boxes 'cause our favorite shape is a cube. - barks - Just like my pet cube. ♪ It's Show and Tell with shapes ♪ ♪ Show and Tell with shapes ♪ I brought bowling balls. My favorite shape is a sphere. Just like my pet sphere. ♪ It's Show and Tell with shapes ♪ - Uh-huh. - ♪ Show and Tell with shapes ♪ I brought my carrot cakes. My favorite shape is a pyramid. Just like my pet pyramid. ♪ It's Show and Tell with shapes ♪ ♪ Show and Tell with shapes ♪ I brought my daisy vases. My favorite shape is a cylinder. Just like my pet cylinder. ♪ It's Show and Tell with shapes ♪ ♪ Show and Tell with shapes ♪ I brought my party hats, 'cause my favorite shape is a cone. Let me guess. Just like your pet cone. Yeah! ♪ It's Show and Tell with shapes ♪ ♪ It's Show and Tell with shapes ♪♪ barks Show and Tell sure was fun. It was out of this world! chittering But now it's time for all of us to go back home. So long, earthlings! - So long, Martian Mickey! - Goodbye! Donald Wait! Wait! I wanna take a picture! Whoa! yelling Donald Say "cheese"! Oh! Bye-bye! Mickey Donald, are you OK? You bet! Look what I got! laughing Come on, everybody. Stand up! Let's all do the Hot Dog Dance! They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Thanks for helping us today at the clubhouse. I sure had fun and I hope you did, too. And thanks for doing the Hot Dog Dance! Yeah! Ooh, what a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ - ♪ So long for now From Mickey Mouse ♪ - That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stoppin' by! End Credits Mickey Let's all say the names of the shapes of Martian Mickey's pet shapes. A cube! Goofy A sphere! Minnie A pyramid! Daisy A cylinder! Pete A cone! giggles What a ship-shape day! See ya real soon! Category:Transcripts